Goddess
by Mistress Nika
Summary: A story focusing on Sesshoumaru and his encounter with a very special young woman. DISCONTINUED


~Disclaimer...I don't own InuYasha.  
  
I'd just like to take this time to say thank you from the bottom of my heart to lilhillbillie who has so graciously agreed to beta for me. She has wonderful talent and, even though I don't really like it since it's AU, I suggest everyone go read her fic "Kagome what's wrong with you". And if you're not a Sesshoumaru fan, don't read this. This story will focus on Sesshoumaru. The other characters from the series may, and probably will, make an appearance or two. But they are NOT the main characters. I am a total Sesshoumaru fanatic and this story idea came to me in a dream. I don't know where it's going cause I woke up in the middle, but I think it will be good. And probably a happy ending. Please read and review, otherwise I may not continue it.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru looked down to find Rin once again attached to his leg brandishing a bouquet of scrawny looking wildflowers at him.   
  
"Look!" she beamed, "Rin picked Sesshoumaru-sama flowers!" He automatically reached down and took them. She did a little dance and dashed off singing, "Rin will pick Sesshoumaru-sama more!"   
  
He had gotten used to the child's strange obsession with picking him flowers. He had even gotten used to her constant enthusiasm. But still he wondered why he had allowed the human girl to follow him instead of killing her, as he should have. I must be going soft, he thought as he tossed the flowers over his shoulder into the river.   
  
He gazed around, trying to ascertain the direction they should travel. It had been almost a month since he had heard the voice calling to him. At first he ignored it, but it came with increasing frequency until he could ignore it no longer. So he had begun looking for its origin. He felt some strange force drawing him east and that was the way they had traveled. But now, both the voice and the strange feeling had disappeared. He sat down on the grass and put his back to a tree. He, in all his travels, had never been to this land before. It was considered forbidden, and no demon dared to trespass on its sacred grounds. For some reason even humans and most animals avoided this place instinctually. Only the birds remained. He watched as a flock of them flew by overhead and disappeared into the forest. Something was troubling him. He had seen many birds land in that one area, as if drawn to it.  
  
He stared into the trees, wondering what drew them so. Then he heard it, the voice that had been calling to him. It was soft, light and feminine, like a song that touched his soul. He sat up when he realized that it wasn't in his head anymore. And it wasn't calling to him. Previously all it had said was his name, but now... It was speaking, and it was real!   
  
He was on his feet in an instant and calling to Rin. She emerged from the forest with Jaken in tow. If he hadn't been so distracted by the voice, he might have actually laughed at the toad. Rin had made rings of flowers and they now hung from Jaken's head, arms, neck . . . everywhere! And he was certainly not happy. Sesshoumaru ordered Jaken to stay with Rin and leapt into the sky. He knew Rin would be safe here, with no demons to attack her.   
  
And the voice, he had to find the voice. As he flew over the treetops he studied the forest below, all his senses tuned to the voice. Then he saw, in a small clearing, a flash of white. He was instantly hurtling toward the ground. Toward the flash of white, the voice that called to him, and the unmistakable scent of a young woman. Not a human woman, but not demon either. It was like nothing he had ever smelled before. A pure scent, one that told him nothing of her species. A scent that was completely her own.  
  
He landed directly in front of her, seemingly appearing from nowhere. But she wasn't afraid. Her green eyes stared into his and she warmly smiled at him. He could do nothing but stare. Never had he seen such a vision. She wore a strange white dress, which fell to her ankles and covered her arms, the sleeves almost as long as the dress itself. Its bodice was tight against her frame and laced all the way the front to its low neckline. Around her neck was a choker of white silk and lace. Her hair fell about her body, long and golden as the sun. Even through his intense appraisal, she continued smiling warmly. He longed to hear her speak, hoping against hope that her's was the voice from his dreams. The one he had heard for the past month. "Who are you?" he asked, none of the emotions playing though his soul showing in his cold, calculating voice.   
  
"I am Nya," she said. She continued to observe this strange, beautiful creature that had appeared before her. Never before had she seen anything like him. Her world consisted only of her sisters and the old priests that watched after them. She knew of course that he was a demon. She wasn't stupid. The Elders had told them of the creatures that roamed the world beyond and she had dreamed of seeing them for herself one day. The animals that devoured each other, the strange creatures called humans who died almost as soon as their lives began and fought each other for dominance. But what had intrigued her the most were the stories of demons. Creatures who had lives longer than the priests and powers beyond anything else the world had known. Those creatures of mystery and majesty, beauty and allure. She knew she should fear the magnificent being before her, but found that she couldn't. His voice held such coldness, but she could feel the radiant soul that burned underneath. She wanted to know all she could of this remarkable creature, before she was discovered missing. "Who are you?" she asked, mimicking his words but not his tone.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands." he said coolly. He had thought to impress upon her his power and authority, but quickly realized that she had probably had no idea what that title meant. But he was wrong. She knew of the four great demon lords who ruled the world. And she knew of him. The newest of the priests was less than a hundred years old and had brought stories with him when he came to the temple. Stories of the world and its inhabitants. She continued to study him and he realized that she was not going to say anything else anytime soon. He desperately wanted to know who and what she was.   
  
So he said, "What are you?"   
  
She merely cocked head to the side as if confused and said, "I am Nya."   
  
He tried again. "No," he said, hating to have to explain himself, "What are you? What species? You don't smell human. And you're definitely not a demon. So, what are you?"   
  
She was confused. Did he not know of her people? In all her time spent listening to stories, she had never once thought to ask if others knew of her kind's existence. She began to explain, but stopped when a man's voice came echoing though the forest.   
  
"Nya," it called. It was an old voice and soon the man the voice belonged to emerged from the trees.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the old man. He wore odd-looking blue robes and shuffled as he walked. But what confused him was that the man had absolutely NO scent. It was if he wasn't even there. As if he were a spirit, walking the world of the living. The old man appeared relieved when he saw the girl, but took on a look of sheer terror as he set eyes on the demon lord.   
  
His face paled and he shouted, "Nya! Come quickly!" He waved frantically to her while she just stood there unmoving. Seeing her so close to the demon sent panic soaring through his old body. Unlike her, he had once been human and knew that demons such as the one before them were extremely dangerous. He ran as fast as possible and threw himself between the demon and the girl, holding his arms out to his sides to protect her. He had already died once and was secure in his place in the afterlife. She had much to do in this world and he would gladly give his life again for her.   
  
"Demon!" he shouted at Sesshoumaru, "Leave her be!"   
  
Sesshoumaru just stood staring at the slightly funny sight before him. He never would have hurt the girl, and she didn't seem afraid of him. So, the behavior of the man, which he had dubbed a spirit, was quite unnecessary.   
  
As she continued smiling from her place behind him the man shouted again at Sesshoumaru. "Leave this place, demon!" he said, "These lands are forbidden to creatures such as you!"   
  
But Nya placed a hand gently on the man's shoulder and said softly, "Aiden, he'll not harm me." The priest was not too sure, but he relented, knowing to trust in the girl's words. If she believed that the demon meant no harm, then it must be so. She stepped forward to the priest's side and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru will come to the temple with us."  
  
Her words seemed so final that Sesshoumaru had to wonder what position she held in this 'temple.'   
  
The old priest was NOT taking it well. He was stammering and stuttering and finally managed to choke out, "But...he'll contaminate it with his evil!" She stopped smiling and gave him a cold angry stare. The man winced at it, but continued, "But, my lady... What will your mother say?" She angrily put her hands on her hips and he finally gave up. He threw his hands into the air and said, "Fine! If she finds out, you'll have to explain it to her." And with that he turned and walked back into the forest. Nya once again smiled brightly and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand, pulling him toward the tree line.   
  
"Come on!" she said, "You wanted to know what I am, right?" He nodded and followed after her. He was happy to learn that she was not a spirit like the man. Her hand was warm and soft in his, alive. And he let her drag him along, not wanting to let go. 


End file.
